No molestes a mi hermano
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Ikki reacciona exageradamente ante una pequeña e inofensiva broma. Basado en el capítulo 22 ¿23? del animé.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Nunca lo hará.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo en que Ikki revive? Me encanta, verlo tan sexy caminando hacia la cámara y tan poderoso...

Y después, al siguiente capítulo, hacen un brindis para celebrar su regreso. Es un a de mis escenas favoritas, pues Shiryu le hace una broma a Shun. Cuando éste se pone a llorar, dice "¡ya empieza otra vez! Era de esperarse". ¡Me encanta que diga eso! (Aparte de preguntarme de qué estaban hechos esos tragos, si son alcohol o no, con todo lo que implica dejar que chicos menores de edad beban, aunque considerando que los obligaron desde los cinco años a entrenar para convertirse en guerreros, el asunto del alcohol es el menor de sus problemas)

Y me imaginé qué pasaría si Ikki se toma a mal la bromita de Shiryu:

NO molestes a mi hermano

-¡Ya empieza otra vez! Era de esperarse.

Aunque el tono de voz y la expresión del rostro del Dragón eran agradables y bondadosas, Ikki se tomó muy mal las palabras de éste.

-¿A qué te refieres con "era de esperarse"? ¿Insinúas que mi hermano es un llorica?

La copa de cristal crujió y se quebró en manos de Ikki. Los demás lo miraron asombrados y se alejaron un par de milímetros.

-Jamás pretendí eso – repuso el Dragón, sólo un poco pálido.

-Ikki, déjalo ya – murmuró Shun -, Shiryu sólo estaba jugando.

-Parece que les es muy fácil jugar contigo, con tus sentimientos, y burlarse de ti. Sólo porque no tenías a tu hermano para protegerte. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no llego a ayudarte, Shun? Ahora estarías muerto. Estos ni siquiera estaban acá para proteger contigo a esta diosa.

A Saori no le gustó nada el tono que usó para decir "esta diosa", pero como estaba en modo magnánimo, sólo sonrió y dijo entre dientes:

-Si no fuera por "esta diosa", de seguro que ninguno de ustedes sería un caballero.

Nadie la escuchó, pues Hyoga y Seiya empezaron a decirle a Ikki que ellos sí iban en ayuda de Shun, que no fuera ingrato y que reconociera el empeño que ellos habían puesto.

-Si nos quedamos en puro empeño, mi hermano hasta ahora sería un cadáver ya incinerado – dijo Ikki.

-Oh, ahora juegas al hermanito perfecto – repuso Hyoga, con tono sarcástico - ¿Y si tratamos de recordar quién trató hace un tiempo de matar a su propio hermano? ¿Quién de nosotros habrá sido, ah?

-Déjalo ya, por favor – pidió Shun, nervioso. Ikki se había acercado a Hyoga con aire belicoso, y el Cisne se había puesto de la misma manera.

-No me eches en cara esos errores, que pasaré mi vida entera lamentándolos – masculló Ikki.

-Si no fuera por nosotros, también tendrías que lamentar la muerte de tu hermano. ¿No recuerdas que estabas a punto de asesinarlo? - respondió Hyoga.

Los cosmos de ambos se habían elevado a niveles peligrosos y se veía venir la pelea. Seiya se colocó entre ellos y trató de apartarlos.

-Vamos, chicos, no podemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos permanecer unidos para... - comenzó a decir Saori.

-¿Para qué? - dijo Ikki - ¿Para ser caballeros de Atenea? ¿Y qué nos ha traído ser caballeros tuyos, Saori? ¿La belleza de las cicatrices, la dulzura de las pesadillas, mi propia muerte y resurrección? - repuso Ikki, alejándose del grupo y preguntándose en qué momento le había parecido buena idea volver con ellos.

-¡Hermano, por favor! - dijo Shun, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y ahí va otra vez... - murmuró Shiryu, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Ikki no lo oyera.

-¡De nuevo estás molestando a mi hermano! - reclamó Ikki, saltando hacia Shiryu y tratando de tomarlo del cuello. El Dragón saltó ágilmente hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

-¿Acaso temes que tu hermano no pueda defenderse solo? - preguntó Shiryu.

-No lo necesita. Me tiene a mí – repuso Ikki.

Hyoga lanzó una carcajada burlesca.

-Claro, te tiene a ti hasta que decidas matarlo nuevamente. ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti?

-¿No se dan cuenta de que el Santuario quiere precisamente esto, que discutamos entre nosotros? - dijo Seiya - ¡Vamos, chicos! Esta pelea no tiene sentido. Shiryu sólo se reía de Shun sin ánimo de dañarlo, y tú exageraste en tu reacción, Ikki. No pasa nada más, Shun está bien.

-Sí, pero no gracias a ustedes, que no pensaban ayudarlo cuando se enfrentaba a ese idiota de las llamas – dijo Ikki.

-Y tampoco gracias a ti, que trataste de matar a tu hermano en varias ocasiones – señaló Hyoga.

-Y dale con eso... - murmuró Ikki, luego levantó su brazo y exclamó - ¡Puño fantasma!

Hyoga esquivó por poco el ataque de Ikki, y se lanzó furioso sobre el Fénix. Seiya se interpuso.

-¡No debemos responder de la misma forma! - dijo Seiya. Ikki, avergonzado de su reacción, miraba silenciosamente el suelo.

-¡Hermano! - dijo Shun, con los ojos más llenos de lágrimas.

- Deja de llorar de una vez, Shun. No es de hombres.

-Tú también estás llorando, hermano – repuso Shun, enjugando una solitaria lágrima del Fénix.

-Parece que el asunto es de familia – masculló Shiryu. Ikki decidió que fingiría no oír nada.

Nota de la autora: Y después todo volvió a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos.


End file.
